Retour d'une âme
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Roxas est partit. Axel est devenu l'ombre d'une ombre. Demyx ne supporte plus de voir celui qu'il considére comme son ami, souffrir de cette façon. Il retrouvera Roxas. Akuroku / Lux'Dem'/ Et d'autre en cours.


**Hallo :)**

**Les E.C stimulent !! Oh oui oui, aprés 4h de francais, les neurones en BUG mais l'inspiration always here x)**

**Crédits : Axel est à moi depuis to... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi x.x **

**Auteur : GoH / Nema / La fanatique / Nem' etc... x)**

**Encore un Akuroku :) ET un Lux'Dem' :)**

**Parce que nous les aimons et que nous aimons AUSSI les torturer (si si).**

**Hein, Jugement :) Gros bisous à toi ;D**

**Enjoy'**

**Nema.**

**

* * *

**

**Le retour d'une âme. **

Les murs étaient blancs. Le sol et les meubles aussi. En fait toute la pièce était d'un blanc éclatant. Lorsqu'il entra dans cette pièce, il cru s'être tromper. Il l'avait connu chaleureuse badigeonner de couleurs chatoyantes. Maintenant, la pièce était froide et silencieuse. Sans mouvement, sans vie. Il cru la pièce vide jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un froissement de tissu. Sans bruit, il se rapprocha du lit. Allongeait contre le mur gisait la personne qu'il voulait voir. Son cœur, qu'il n'avait pas, se serra a la pitoyable vue que le jeune homme lui offrait. Ces magnifique yeux vert toujours pétillants de malice et de vitalité étaient vitreux et semblait contempler un horizon qu'il ne pouvait voir. Ses long cheveux rouges vifs ne s'élevaient plus vers le ciel, défiant toute gravité, non, ils pendaient lamentablement de chaque côtés de son visage. Sa peau d'ivoire était rougit par les larmes. Ses mains reposaient sur le sol, paumes tournées vers le haut. Axel, Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, l'impétueux maitre de flammes gisait a même le sol, sans vie, comme si le faucheuse avait eut pitié de cette pauvre chose et avait emportée son âme. Sans gestes brusques, le blond s'agenouilla près de lui, avec une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante, il essaya d'attirer son attention.

-Axel...? C'est moi.

Le rouquin ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne semblait pas le voir. Le nouveau venu se mordit pour étouffer un sanglot. Il ne supporter plus de le voir ainsi. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et le secoua légèrement.

-Axel, je t'en pris, réponds moi.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit a un regard douloureux, tellement remplie de souffrances, qu'il fut incapable de le soutenir.

-Roxas...

-Non, Axel c'est moi ! Demyx !

-Roxas...

Les yeux brillants de larmes, le blondinet à crête serra les mains glacées du rouquin entre les siennes.

-Axel, s'il te plait... Reprends-toi.

-Tu n'es toujours pas revenu... Roxas...

-Axel... Roxas est partit.

-Tu m'as abandonné...

Demyx se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis deux semaines, Axel n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un enveloppe sans vie. Sans volonté. Pire qu'un simili. L'ombre d'une ombre. Il était rentré un soir pluvieux. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et n'avait plus dit un mot. Lorsque Xemnas s'était aperçu de l'absence du numéro XIII, il les avait tous interrogeait. Axel n'avait pas dit un mot, leur chef avait failli le tuer. Demyx s'était mis devant et Luxord les avaient sauver. Le blondinet se pencha vers lui une nouvelle fois et lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Axel, écoutes-moi...

-Pourquoi?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi es-tu partit ?

Le rouquin plongea son regard dans celui du simili. Sans crier garde, les larmes de ce dernier inondèrent ses joues. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard. Même chez un humain. Il se releva péniblement, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Il traversa très vite le couloir pour entrait dans sa propre chambre. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Il adorait le rouquin, se depuis leur toute première rencontre. Pour lui, Axel était une sorte d'exemple, malgré leur condition de simili, d'ombre, il restait toujours lui, comme s'il avait une véritable personnalité. Peu a peu, grâce a lui, il en avait fait de même. Ses sanglots déchiraient le silence de la pièce. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et il en voulait plus que tout a Roxas, comment avait-il pu partir ? Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ? Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fut couvert par ses pleurs, il sursauta donc lorsqu'il sentit un poids de plus sur son lit.

-Demyx.

Le blond croisa le regard bleu turquoise du Joueur du Destin et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouver a pleurer a chaude larmes contre lui.

-Calmes-toi Demyx.

Le blondinet se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui du Joueur du Destin et sans prévenir, il posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement aller, ses joues étaient toujours humides de larmes, mais il ne semblait guère s'en soucier. Il fit tomber son aîné sur le dos et se laissa glisser contre lui. Une des mains se faufila entre les pans du manteau du blond. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, le laissant faire un moment, avant de doucement venir enlacer sa taille et caresser sa peau glacée. Comme toujours, il savait donner de la douceur a son 'ami', dans ces moment là, il savait que Demyx avait besoin de contact, il avait besoin de se sentir vivant et seul Luxord pouvait le lui faire ressentir. Après être rester un moment passif, il retourna le blondinet sur le dos et prit les choses en mains, avec son calme habituel, il le fit sien, atténuant sa douleur et son désespoir. Alors qu'ils reposaient l'un contre l'autre, le blondinet posa sa tête sur le torse de son 'ami', écoutant sa respiration calme et profonde alors que la sienne était toujours très saccadée. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Merci...

Il sentit la main de son aîné se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il soupira doucement. Il se sentait toujours un peu gêné vis a vis du Joueur du Destin, il avait l'impression de se servir de lui...

-N'y penses même pas Demyx.

-Je suis désolé, je...

Le plus âgé posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, qu'il caressa tendrement.

-Ne dis rien.

-Promets moi une chose Luxord, protèges Axel.

-...

-Je vais le retrouver... Je vais retrouver Roxas. Il le faut.

Luxord ne dit pas mot, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait un pointe de jalousie envers le rouquin et surtout... de l'affolement. Retrouver Roxas était une tache périlleuse. Et il ne savait pas si Demyx s'en sortirait... Pourtant il lui promit.

-Je te le promets Demyx.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

De nouveau les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Il venait de prendre cette décision et de sceller son avenir. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne, même de s'en sortir tout court, mais il devait bien ça au rouquin, alors il le ferait, pour que son ami retrouve ce pourquoi il l'admirer tant. Doucement, il sentit le Joueur du Destin l'enlaçait. Il sourit faiblement et lui redit son étreinte.

-Tu a intérêt a revenir.

-Tu m'attendra...?

Luxord se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Oui, je t'attendrai.

* * * *

Seul dans une des innombrables rues d'Illusiopolis, Demyx lança un dernier regard a la forteresse. Il ne l'a reverrait peut-être jamais, ni cette vie, ni son tendre ami. Il soupira et se détourna.

* * * *

Le N°10 arpentait les couloirs en quête d'apaisement. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à contenir son humeur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir. Ses pas le menèrent devant la chambre du maitre du feu. «Promets-moi une chose Luxord, protèges Axel.» Il eut un profond soupir avant d'entrer. L'occupant de la pièce n'avait pas bougé, seule les larmes qui inondées ses joues témoignait que l'étincelle de vie qu'avait les similis ne l'avait pas quittée. Le blond eut un temps de recul en le dévisageant.

-Un simili qui pleure... Cela n'a aucun sens.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, les bras croisés sans détourner les yeux du jeune homme. Il y eut un long; très long silence qui d'ordinaire n'aurait pas gêné le Joueur du Destin. Pourtant a cet instant, cela ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus sa mauvaise humeur. Voir le rouquin inerte et inexpressif alors que son tendre ami risquait de ne jamais revenir auprès de lui par sa faute lui donnait envie de le secouer, de lui faire entendre raison.

-Je ne peux pas comprendre.

Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il tentait de calmer le son de sa voix.

-Si Demyx ne revient pas... Je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite. Si par ta faute, je le perds, je...

Le blond eut alors la surprise de voir Rafale de Flammes relever la tête vers lui avec une expression que même l'impassible Joueur ne put soutenir. Il refoula l'étrange sentiment que lui procurait ce regard en détournant la tête.

-C'est absurde ! Nous n'avons pas de cœur bon sang ! La fuite du n°XIII ne peux pas t'atteindre de cette manière ! Nous ne ...

Il se tut. Incapable de continuer, perdu dans le gouffre de souffrances sans limites des yeux du rouquin alors qu'une profonde douleur venait prendre place dans son propre corps. Il se rendit alors compte que ces paroles n'avaient pas de sens. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela... N'avait-il pas vu de ses propres yeux les larmes de son tendre ami ? Son esprit ne devenait-il pas blanc a la simple pensée de le perdre ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire par au rouquin de cette réflexion. Cela ne le plongerai que plus encore dans son néant. Il devait le remuer, le forcer à revenir à la surface. Ce n'était pas à Demyx de rechercher son ami disparu. S'il voulait son retour, il devrait aller le chercher lui même.

-Même s'il le retrouve, Demyx ne pourra pas le faire revenir. Peu importe ce qui a bien pu se passer, tu étais le plus proche de lui. Il ne se laissera pas approcher par un autre. Si tu tenais tant a le retrouver, tu ne resterais pas ici a attendre qu'un autre le fasse.

Le grand blond se releva et quitta la chambre après avoir murmuré tout bas :

-C'est à toi de le retrouver.

Une fois seul, il soupira lourdement. Il espérait sincèrement que ses paroles aller le secouer... Si le rouquin prenait l'initiative de partir, lui pourrait prétexter de le retrouver pour veiller sur son cher musicien tout en surveillant le roux. Restait a savoir si Xemnas le laisserait faire et surtout, si Axel allait suivre ses conseils...

* * *

**A suivre...**

**OMG comme j'aime voir Axel souffrir :3**

**Moi, sadique ? Du tout x)**

**Review ?**

**Nema.**


End file.
